Ever Closer to the Person Inside
by MidnightFire-eagle
Summary: A new neighbor has arrived in Sakura Kinomoto’s neighborhood. When she went over to their enormous mansion, an elderly looking man opens the door. But she sees a boy (a few years older than she it looked like) behind the man. The boy was named Syaoron L
1. Default Chapter

Hey peeps! MidnightFire_eagle here!!! This is my first fic. so don't blow my head off or anything!!! Ok I'll start with the summary:  
A new neighbor has arrived in Sakura Kinomoto's neighborhood. When she went over to their enormous mansion, an elderly looking man opens the door. But she sees a boy (a few years older than she it looked like) behind the man. The boy was named Syaoron Li, with chestnut colored hair and cold, narrowed, amber eyes. Out of the goodness of her heart she decides to help him. She shows him around the school and pretty soon they become close friends. Can the two get any closer be4 Syaoron has to go back to Hong Kong??  
  
Ok so that's the summary.. and I hope u enjoy!!!!  
I do NOT own NE THING of CCS!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 1.  
  
Late for School?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
~Downstairs~ "The kaijuu's up," Touya said with a smirk. ~Back upstairs~  
16 year old Kinomoto Sakura was detangling herself from the bed sheets, Kero, her guardian and seal of the Clow Cards, flew around the room helping her get ready for school.  
"Grrrrrr.This happens EVERY morning," she yelled. She was, at last, free from the bed sheet's grasp and was now pulling on her school uniform. She looked at her reflection while wildly pulling a brush through her auburn hair. Her emerald eyes squinting through the knots that attacked her hair throughout the night, she made sure everything looked right. She wore a white t-shirt with a blue tie for the top, and for the bottom she wore her blue, knee-long skirt. Now that her hair was it's normal silky self, she grabbed her school bag and rushed down the stairs, saying a quick 'thank you' to her golden-yellow guardian.  
"Morning kaijuu," Touya, 23 year old brother said with his evil smirk.  
"Ohayo Onii-chan," Sakura said with a sweet smile, not before she gave a good stomping to his right foot, leaving him yelping. ' You'd think he'd learn by now,' she thought with a sigh. "Ohayo Otou-san!" she greeted her father. "Gomen, I must be leaving for school now." "Hai, Sakura, je!" Fujitaka said. She gave her father and brother a kiss and ran off to get her roller blades on, a piece of toast in her left hand.  
  
Zooming down the streets she heard an all-too familiar voice, "Hey Sakura!" Sakura turned on her blades to see her best friend Tomoyo. "You're up quite early!" she said with a giggle.  
" HI! He-wait I am??? How-~gasp~". Sakura's eyes went from surprised to normal to furious. " TOUYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Far away, at the house, Touya smirked. 


	2. Rumors?

Hey peeps! MidnightFire_eagle here!!! This is my first fic. so don't blow my head off or anything!!! Ok I'll start with the summary:  
A new neighbor has arrived in Sakura Kinomoto's neighborhood. When she went over to their enormous mansion, an elderly looking man opens the door. But she sees a boy (a few years older than she it looked like) behind the man. The boy was named Syaoron Li, with chestnut colored hair and cold, narrowed, amber eyes. Out of the goodness of her heart she decides to help him. She shows him around the school and pretty soon they become close friends. Can the two get any closer be4 Syaoron has to go back to Hong Kong??  
  
Ok so that's the summary.. and I hope u enjoy!!!!  
I do NOT own NE THING of CCS!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 1.  
  
Late for School?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
~Downstairs~ "The kaijuu's up," Touya said with a smirk. ~Back upstairs~  
16 year old Kinomoto Sakura was detangling herself from the bed sheets, Kero, her guardian and seal of the Clow Cards, flew around the room helping her get ready for school.  
"Grrrrrr.This happens EVERY morning," she yelled. She was, at last, free from the bed sheet's grasp and was now pulling on her school uniform. She looked at her reflection while wildly pulling a brush through her auburn hair. Her emerald eyes squinting through the knots that attacked her hair throughout the night, she made sure everything looked right. She wore a white t-shirt with a blue tie for the top, and for the bottom she wore her blue, knee-long skirt. Now that her hair was it's normal silky self, she grabbed her school bag and rushed down the stairs, saying a quick 'thank you' to her golden-yellow guardian.  
"Morning kaijuu," Touya, 23 year old brother said with his evil smirk.  
"Ohayo Onii-chan," Sakura said with a sweet smile, not before she gave a good stomping to his right foot, leaving him yelping. ' You'd think he'd learn by now,' she thought with a sigh. "Ohayo Otou-san!" she greeted her father. "Gomen, I must be leaving for school now." "Hai, Sakura, je!" Fujitaka said. She gave her father and brother a kiss and ran off to get her roller blades on, a piece of toast in her left hand.  
  
Zooming down the streets she heard an all-too familiar voice, "Hey Sakura!" Sakura turned on her blades to see her best friend Tomoyo. "You're up quite early!" she said with a giggle.  
" HI! He-wait I am??? How-~gasp~". Sakura's eyes went from surprised to normal to furious. " TOUYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Far away, at the house, Touya smirked.  
  
Hey pplz!!! I am MidnightFire_eagle and I welcome u to my second chapter of Ever Closer to the Person Inside! I hope u enjoy ~again this is my first fanfic ever so don't bite my head off!!!  
I don't own any CCS stuff whatsoever!!!  
  
"___" Peeps talkin'  
  
'___' peeps thinking  
  
(___) ME!!!! Yay! Bow~bow~  
ON WITH THE STORY!!  
  
Chapter 2. Rumors??  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were headed to the lockers that morning, Sakura still grumpy from when her older brother Touya set her alarm clock so incredibly early. 'I'm probably going to fall asleep in math today,' she thought with a groan. 'But then again, I always fall asleep in math.hehe.'  
  
"Sakura-chan, is there something wrong?" her dark-haired friend asked concernedly.  
  
Sakura popped out of her thoughts and turned back to Tomoyo, "HUH? Oh sorry, no nothings wrong. Just remind me to stomp Touya's foot, ok??" Tomoyo laughed, " Sure thing, Sakura!!"  
At Tomoeda High School (A/N: do they have that??? Wait.. in the show is that where Touya went when Sakura was 10??? ~sigh~ I'm confused!! ^. 6), Sakura and Tomoyo are the most popular girls. Tomoyo, with her excellent manners, superb negotiation skills, and fantastic artistic abilities, was head of student council and chief of the stage crew. She even made the costumes for the plays they had. Tomoyo is a natural beauty among the schoolgirls and is a model. Sakura and Tomoyo had been best of friends since the 4th grade.  
Sakura, on the other hand, is quite different. She loves the outdoors and she plays lots of sports. She is captain of her gym group, soccer team, cheerleading squad, and volleyball team. As oppose to Tomoyo's dark hair, sapphire eyes, and pale complexure, Sakura had light auburn hair, sparkling green eyes and slightly tanner skin. She was known among all students and has a good amount of boys running after her. "So I'll see you after class ok?" Sakura said. "Hai, je ne Sakura-chan!!!"  
Sakura went into her Math class, while Tomoyo went to her Designer's Club Meeting. Sakura groaned, ' Great. Just wonderful, this is going to be a loooonngg day."  
~~~**Just before lunch**~~~  
  
Sakura opened her locker and put her books away. She noticed a piece of paper on one of the shelves. She picked it up and read:  
  
Dear Sakura-chan,  
Gomen, I had to leave early because I had to escort a girl from my D.C.M. and take her to the Nursing Quarters. She hurt herself with the scissors and had a real bad cut. Let's have lunch by the cherry blossom tree, k? I've heard some interesting news!!! You know I'm not the gossip type but it's just that I've heard someone has a crush on me!!  
I'll see you at lunch!!  
Tomoyo  
  
Hey guys, I'm MidnightFire_eagle and I'm here to add up a new chapter! I know u guys think that this story is REALLY boring but help me out here all right? Ok, here's the third chapter and I hope u guys won't fall asleep!  
I don't own n e CCS ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 3. Eriol H.  
  
  
"Hey Tomoyo-chan!!" Sakura ran to her friend who was sitting beneath the big cherry blossom tree in the schoolyard. She had a violet blanket set on the ground with two bowls in her lap. Tomoyo handed one to Sakura, "Hey!! I'm sorry I couldn't wait for you. I had to take this one girl-."  
"It's alright! I got your note already and I don't blame you at all!! Oh!! So who is this new boyfriend of yours, huh??" Tomoyo blushed, "He's not my boyfriend, Sakura.. I just heard a rumor that said that he liked me.Oh, Sakura stop rolling your eyes. Besides, if you haven't noticed, there are tons of boys that like us!" Sakura laughed. "Whatever. Tell me Tomoyo-chan!! C'mon pleeaaaaaaaaasssssssssee?!??!??!?!" She put on her famous puppy eyes and made her lower lip quiver. "OH ALRIGHT!!!" she threw her hands up in defeat, "Ok.the guy that I heard rumors about, his name is Eriol Hirigiizawa." Sakura had question marks all over her face, " Who the--." Just then a handsome teenager with dreamy dark blue eyes, hiding behind a pair of round glasses, and navy blue hair walked up to the two girls. "Hello, may I join you?" The stranger had a deep voice, with a mesmerizing British accent. While Tomoyo sat stuttering and mumbling, Sakura covered for her. "Of course! Would you like a rice cake?"  
"I would, thank you very much," the boy said. "I'm Kinomoto Sakura and this is my best-friend Daidoujii Tomoyo," she bowed. Tomoyo mumbled out a small 'Konnichiwa' and blushed. "Hai, I'm very familiar to whom you to are. Demo, I assume that you don't know who I am?" said their new acquaintance. Then Tomoyo spoke up, "Iie.. You are Hirigiizawa Eriol." Eriol looked surprised. "So you do know who I am, eh?" he gave a low chuckle, which made Tomoyo blush.Hard. "Hey wai- you are Eriol? Oh!! Ok I heard-," Tomoyo gave her a warning glance, "I-I-I uh, heard about you! Umm.yeah, your one of the best in tests scores!! Man, what would I give to have your brains!" Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura saw Tomoyo's shoulders sag slightly, relieved that she hadn't said anything about the rumors. Eriol was looking intently at Tomoyo, as if studying her every move.  
~*Tomoyo's POV*~  
  
'~sigh~ I owe you so bad Sakura! Thank you Thank you Thank you!!!' I thought. I was very grateful to Sakura. I look up and see Eriol watching me. I blush and look down again. I squirm uncomfortably beneath his gaze. Then I hear a voice in my head.  
"I know you've been hearing rumors, and I would like to be straight forward with you. I do like you, Tomoyo-chan. The rumors are true. I like you." I look up startled. Eriol was smiling at me and asking if I was all right. I look at him skeptically and say, " Yes I'm fine.would you. please excuse us for a moment?"  
Without waiting for an answer I grab Sakura's hand and start pulling her away form the mini-picnic.  
  
  
Tomoyo dragged Sakura away from the area, "Sakura, Eriol is telepathic!!!! He told me that the rumors are true and that he DOES like me!!!"  
Eriol could be heard in her mind again, "I'm still here you know-chuckle- -Now you two will have to keep my powers a secret."  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHH!!!" Sakura screamed, "TOMOYO I THINK I'M GOING CRAZY I'M HEARING VOICES IN MY HEAD THAT SOUND STRANGELY LIKE ERIOL- KUN!!!!"  
"SAKURA!! Shut up!" Tomoyo seized her best friends arm and tried to calm her down. In her head she thought, 'Hai, we'll keep your secret.'  
"Splendid! Now I really must get going so I'll see you later, love!!" Tomoyo eyes widened and blushed hard. Eriol was walking away from the tree when he looked back. Tomoyo noticed that she was staring at his retreating form and quickly looked away.  
"Tomoyo-chan.I have a headache.. All these voices in my head are starting to make my feel queasy." The dark haired girl shook her head, smiling at her slightly dense friend. Her mind was still on the boy who, just a few moments ago, joined them for lunch. 'Perhaps.perhaps we could get together sometime.Eriol-kun.'  
  
Third chapter is done. Hope u peeps liked it even tho I feel that it's quite lame. PLEAZE REVIEW!!! I know it's dull but cut me some slack here pleeeeeeeaassee!!!!  
MidnightFire_eagle 


	3. Eriol H

Hey peeps! MidnightFire_eagle here!!! This is my first fic. so don't blow my head off or anything!!! Ok I'll start with the summary:  
A new neighbor has arrived in Sakura Kinomoto's neighborhood. When she went over to their enormous mansion, an elderly looking man opens the door. But she sees a boy (a few years older than she it looked like) behind the man. The boy was named Syaoron Li, with chestnut colored hair and cold, narrowed, amber eyes. Out of the goodness of her heart she decides to help him. She shows him around the school and pretty soon they become close friends. Can the two get any closer be4 Syaoron has to go back to Hong Kong??  
  
Ok so that's the summary.. and I hope u enjoy!!!!  
I do NOT own NE THING of CCS!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 1.  
  
Late for School?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
~Downstairs~ "The kaijuu's up," Touya said with a smirk. ~Back upstairs~  
16 year old Kinomoto Sakura was detangling herself from the bed sheets, Kero, her guardian and seal of the Clow Cards, flew around the room helping her get ready for school.  
"Grrrrrr.This happens EVERY morning," she yelled. She was, at last, free from the bed sheet's grasp and was now pulling on her school uniform. She looked at her reflection while wildly pulling a brush through her auburn hair. Her emerald eyes squinting through the knots that attacked her hair throughout the night, she made sure everything looked right. She wore a white t-shirt with a blue tie for the top, and for the bottom she wore her blue, knee-long skirt. Now that her hair was it's normal silky self, she grabbed her school bag and rushed down the stairs, saying a quick 'thank you' to her golden-yellow guardian.  
"Morning kaijuu," Touya, 23 year old brother said with his evil smirk.  
"Ohayo Onii-chan," Sakura said with a sweet smile, not before she gave a good stomping to his right foot, leaving him yelping. ' You'd think he'd learn by now,' she thought with a sigh. "Ohayo Otou-san!" she greeted her father. "Gomen, I must be leaving for school now." "Hai, Sakura, je!" Fujitaka said. She gave her father and brother a kiss and ran off to get her roller blades on, a piece of toast in her left hand.  
  
Zooming down the streets she heard an all-too familiar voice, "Hey Sakura!" Sakura turned on her blades to see her best friend Tomoyo. "You're up quite early!" she said with a giggle.  
" HI! He-wait I am??? How-~gasp~". Sakura's eyes went from surprised to normal to furious. " TOUYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Far away, at the house, Touya smirked.  
  
Hey pplz!!! I am MidnightFire_eagle and I welcome u to my second chapter of Ever Closer to the Person Inside! I hope u enjoy ~again this is my first fanfic ever so don't bite my head off!!!  
I don't own any CCS stuff whatsoever!!!  
  
"___" Peeps talkin'  
  
'___' peeps thinking  
  
(___) ME!!!! Yay! Bow~bow~  
ON WITH THE STORY!!  
  
Chapter 2. Rumors??  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were headed to the lockers that morning, Sakura still grumpy from when her older brother Touya set her alarm clock so incredibly early. 'I'm probably going to fall asleep in math today,' she thought with a groan. 'But then again, I always fall asleep in math.hehe.'  
  
"Sakura-chan, is there something wrong?" her dark-haired friend asked concernedly.  
  
Sakura popped out of her thoughts and turned back to Tomoyo, "HUH? Oh sorry, no nothings wrong. Just remind me to stomp Touya's foot, ok??" Tomoyo laughed, " Sure thing, Sakura!!"  
At Tomoeda High School (A/N: do they have that??? Wait.. in the show is that where Touya went when Sakura was 10??? ~sigh~ I'm confused!! ^. 6), Sakura and Tomoyo are the most popular girls. Tomoyo, with her excellent manners, superb negotiation skills, and fantastic artistic abilities, was head of student council and chief of the stage crew. She even made the costumes for the plays they had. Tomoyo is a natural beauty among the schoolgirls and is a model. Sakura and Tomoyo had been best of friends since the 4th grade.  
Sakura, on the other hand, is quite different. She loves the outdoors and she plays lots of sports. She is captain of her gym group, soccer team, cheerleading squad, and volleyball team. As oppose to Tomoyo's dark hair, sapphire eyes, and pale complexure, Sakura had light auburn hair, sparkling green eyes and slightly tanner skin. She was known among all students and has a good amount of boys running after her. "So I'll see you after class ok?" Sakura said. "Hai, je ne Sakura-chan!!!"  
Sakura went into her Math class, while Tomoyo went to her Designer's Club Meeting. Sakura groaned, ' Great. Just wonderful, this is going to be a loooonngg day."  
~~~**Just before lunch**~~~  
  
Sakura opened her locker and put her books away. She noticed a piece of paper on one of the shelves. She picked it up and read:  
  
Dear Sakura-chan,  
Gomen, I had to leave early because I had to escort a girl from my D.C.M. and take her to the Nursing Quarters. She hurt herself with the scissors and had a real bad cut. Let's have lunch by the cherry blossom tree, k? I've heard some interesting news!!! You know I'm not the gossip type but it's just that I've heard someone has a crush on me!!  
I'll see you at lunch!!  
Tomoyo 


End file.
